Trials, Beginnings, A New Face, An Old Face
by hollytiger
Summary: The Teens are all grown up now, married, one couple with a son, and one with a daughter on the way. Meanwhile Sly Eckert and his new girlfriend return to town and surprise Ned and Alexis.
1. From The Bottom of my Broken Heart (Prol...

From the Bottom of my Broken Heart  
by  
Holly  
  
Disclaimer: From the bottom of my broken heart belongs to Britney Spears. I do not own GH, ABC, Disney or anything related to GH. This takes place when Juan questions Emily on who she loves. I don't like any pairing of Em and Juan or Em and Zander. Find out who she does fall in love with. It also takes place at a double wedding... This is actually a prequel to my first GH fic, Trials, Beginnings, A New Face and An Old One.  
  
"Never look back," we said.  
How was I to know I'd miss you so?   
Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind Where do I go?   
And you didn't hear all my joy through my tears   
All my hopes through my fears, did you know?   
Still I miss you somehow   
  
Chorus:  
From the bottom of my broken heart   
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know   
You were my first love, you were my true love   
From the first kisses to the very last rose From the bottom of my broken heart   
Even though time may find me somebody new   
You were my real love, I never knew love 'Til there was you   
From the bottom of my broken heart   
  
"Baby," I said, "please stay".   
Give our love a chance for one more day   
We could have worked things out   
Taking time is what my love's all about   
But you put a dart, through my dreams, through my heart  
And I'm back where I started again, never thought it would end   
  
Chorus:  
From the bottom of my broken heart   
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know   
You were my first love, you were my true love   
From the first kisses to the very last rose From the bottom of my broken heart   
Even though time may find me somebody new   
You were my real love, I never knew love 'Til there was you   
From the bottom of my broken heart   
  
You promised yourself, but to somebody else,   
And you made it so perfectly clear Still I wish you were here   
  
Chorus:  
From the bottom of my broken heart   
There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know   
You were my first love, you were my true love   
From the first kisses to the very last rose From the bottom of my broken heart   
Even though time may find me somebody new   
You were my real love, I never knew love 'Til there was you   
From the bottom of my broken heart   
  
"Never look back," we said. How was I to know I'd miss you so?   
  
  
"Who do you love Emily? Me, or Him?" said a stern Juan to Emily at the police station. Zander just sat there in his chair wondering  
  
"I, I-" started Emily with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You what," he said.  
  
"I don't love either one of you," said Em as she ran out crying. Juan stood there, frozen. Emily ran out into the pouring rain, hoping her true love was still at home...  
  
* * *  
  
Nikolas' cottage  
15 minutes later  
  
Nikolas was watching television when his doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" shouted Gia as she bolted down the stairs. She opened the door to find Emily, standing on the front doorstep, soaking wet.  
  
"Nik?" cried Em. Nikolas got up.  
  
"Em! You're soaked!"  
  
"Nik, what are your true feelings for me?" asked Em as she walked over to Nik. "I need to know right now."  
  
"What are yours?" he replied.  
  
"I still love you," she said.  
  
"I know," replied Nik as he held her close. "I know. I still love you too."  
  
* * *  
  
Mt. Hebron Church  
December 24th, 2002  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, to join this Man and this woman. Do you, Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr., take Elizabeth Imogene Webber, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor forever, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber, take Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr., to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor forever, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," said Liz.   
  
"Any objections?" No one objected.  
  
"If not, continue with the rings." Lucky and Liz did the rings and said their vows and all that.   
  
Finally the minister said, "By the power invested in me, and the state of New York, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Lucky kissed Liz and stepped aside to let Nik and Em have their turn as all of the guests applauded.  
  
"Nikolas and Emily. Emily and Nikolas. Two people destined for each other," said the minister.  
  
Destined for each other, thought Emily.  
  
"Do you, Nikolas Stavrosovich Cassidine, take Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor forever, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," said Nikolas as he smiled at Em.  
  
"Emily, do you take Nikolas as your husband and will you do the stuff I just said?" asked the minister and everyone laughed.  
  
"I will and do," said Em with a laugh. Nik laughed. Monica and Alan smiled.  
  
"Any objections?" No one objected to them either. "Okay. You may say your vows now."  
  
Emily drew a deep breath as she started to speak.  
  
"Nikolas, I love you with all my heart. That will never change. I love you forever and today. Never forget that or this day. I'm marrying you because I love you. Always."  
  
Nik drew a deep breath and started to speak.  
  
"Em, I love you too. I have for the longest time. I know now that what happened between me and Katherine Bell was a mistake, and that will never happen with us. I love you forever. Never forget that. I love you. Always." They put their rings on as well.  
  
Finally the minister said, "By the power invested in me, and the state of New York, I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Nik and Em kissed. The four best friends finally got married. And all in the same day!  
  
* * *  
  
Nikolas' Cottage  
That night.  
  
Nik opened the door and carried Emily inside.  
  
"Nik, I'm so glad we decided to stay home for our honeymoon," said Em. Nik set her on her feet and they kissed passionately.  
  
"Me too," said Nik as they pulled away. "Let's go upstairs. I want to make love to my wife." Nik picked her up again and Emily giggled as they went upstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
June 20th, 2002  
PCPD Headquarters  
Mac Scorpio's Office  
5:00 PM  
  
"I don't care what Luke Spencer says," said Mac Scorpio into his phone. "He's a liar! If he thinks Helena Cassidine kidnapped his son and brainwashed him, then let him! You remember what happened between him and Felicia. That's how he lost my trust. Good-bye." Mac hung up the phone as Lieutenant Garcia walked in.  
  
"Boss, I just got information on the Lucky Spencer case. We have proof that Helena Cassidine did indeed kidnap and brainwash Lucky Spencer."  
  
"What are you talking about Garcia?"  
  
"Records of a cottage bought by her in Nova Scotia 3 years ago were found in her bank account records," said Garcia. "I talked to Lucky. He said that the cottage was indeed bought by Helena and that he was there. We also called and asked the caretaker of that cottage some questions over the phone and he said that Lucky and Mrs. Cassidine were there for several months. Then she sold the cottage when she gained Lucky Spencer from Stefan Cassidine's hands." Garcia placed the records on Mac's desk. Mac carefully looked them over.  
  
"Issue a warrant for her and Mr. Andropolous' arrest. I want Helena behind bars now that this evidence has shown up. Mr. Towel Boy is an accomplice."  
  
"Right away boss," said Garcia. He left and Mac sighed.  
  
This damn case is almost over, thought Mac. Now to prove that Helena is guilty...  
  
* * *  
  
Port Charles Hotel  
Later that Night....  
  
Helena was sitting at a table during the Nurse's Ball when Garcia came in with two officers. He spotted her and walked over to her.  
  
"Why, Lt. Garcia, what a lovely surprise," said Helena as she stood up. "What can I do for you-"  
  
"You can start by turning around. The game's up Helena."  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked as she was turned around by the two officers.  
  
Helena Cassidine, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Lucky Spencer," said Garcia as he cuffed her. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you don't have or cannot afford one, we will provide you with one." Garcia went on as he led her out and everyone stood in the room, shocked. Alexis looked at Ned, then Emily and finally Nikolas. Luke, Laura, Lucky, Liz, and everyone laughed or cheered.  
  
"Oh my god, Nikolas," said Em. "Do you realize what this means?"  
  
"What Em?" he replied.  
  
"With Helena in jail, you're in control of Spoon Island."  
  
"Oh my god, you're right Em," said Alexis. "I backed out, Helena is in jail and Stefan is- is-" Alexis broke down. Ned comforted her and Nikolas just sat there.  
  
"Me? In control of the Cassidine Empire?"  
  
"I believe so," said Alexis.  
  
"Wow," said Nik in amazement. Meanwhile, Lucy Coe came out on stage.  
  
"Ladies and Geltlemen, welcome to the Ninth Annual Nurse's Ball!" said Lucy Coe. everyone applauded.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the PCPD Jail....  
  
  
A woman rubs her hands and laughs. She grins and seems to want revenge.  
  
"Soon, my young Nikolas." She laughs very hard. "You and Elizabeth Spencer will find out who you're real family is...."   
_____________________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes  
  
*What did you think? If you think that was something, read the regular story now. Gotta jet. Today is my sixteenth birthday!  
  
Sincerely,  
Holly  
(12-12-00)  
  



	2. Trials

Trials, Beginnings, a New Face, and an Old Face   
by  
Hollytiger  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is my very first GH fic! I am not connected to ABC or GH in anyway shape or form so THERE! Also, Faith Davis is mine, as I am her portrayer in this series. The others belong to ABC. Ciao! Oh, e-mail me at hollytiger@modex.com and tell me what you think! Thanks!  
Holly  
  
Summary: The year is 2003 and Lucky, Liz, Nik, Em, Juan and the rest of Port Charles are faced with having to attend Helena's trial for the kidnapping of Lucky and attempted murder of Stefan. Meanwhile, Sly returns to town with his new girlfriend Faith as she goes to live with her birth mother, you guessed it, Alexis Davis-Ashton.  
  
Note: Lucky and the other teens figured out that he was brainwashed and the REAL Lucky in him came back. He and Liz are now married, have a son with whiched they concieved when they made love in New York in 2000. Em and Juan didn't work out their differences and didn't back together, and she fell in love with and married Nik. They married the same day as Lucky and Liz in a double wedding. Juan is currently dating Sherry, Allison's friend. Jamal and Allison are featured in this fic as well and they are dating. All of the teens are good friends now too. Nik and Em are expecting a baby (she's eight months along) and Liz is about to tell Lucky that she's pregnant again.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Trials  
Port Charles, New York  
February 14th, 2003  
Spencer Residence  
4:30 P.M.  
  
21 year-old Lucky Spencer entered his home with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Honey, I'm home! cried Lucky as his wife emerged from the kitchen.  
  
"Hi dear, how was work?" asked Liz Spencer as she hugged him and gave him a kiss.   
  
"Where's my son?"  
  
"Luke is sleeping. What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his grim expression.  
  
"I've got good news and bad news."  
  
"What's the good news?"  
  
"They just announced when Helena's trial is."  
  
"That is good news. What's the bad news?"  
  
"It's when you, me, Nik, Em and the others are supposed to have our celebration dinner for your 5 years of being a rape survivor."  
  
"Tonight? That is bad news."  
  
"I know. I called Nik and Em and they're canceling our reservations and booking them for a later date. They said they would call Juan, Sherry, Jamal and Allison."  
  
"Okay, so they're going to the trial then, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What about Luke?"  
  
"Betty is going to watch him. I went to her house and asked her if it was okay. She said it was fine."  
  
"Thank goodness for Betty. Lucky?"  
  
"What Elizabeth?"  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"This better not be something that has to do with Jerry Springer." Liz laughed.  
  
"No, it has to do with us," she said as she held him tight. "We're pregnant."  
  
"We are?" he asked. She nodded.  
  
"YAHOO!" he yelled and swung her around in his arms. "How far along are you?"  
  
"A few months. 3 I think. Lucky?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you Lucky."  
  
"I love you too Elizabeth."  
  
* * *  
Wyndemere  
4:35 P.M.  
  
Nikolas Cassidine hung up his cell phone and turned to his wife.  
  
"Well Em, looks like it's the Four Musketeers again. Juan, Sherry, Jamal and Allison aren't going to the trial."  
  
"Thank the Good Lord that Helena will be locked away forever," said Emily as she held Nikolas in a hug, carefully placing a hand on her slightly round belly. Emily and Nikolas were going to have their daughter next month.  
  
"Amen," said a voice. Mrs. Lansbury came into view. "Mr. Cassidine, the trial starts at 5:00. You should leave now."  
  
Nikolas nodded and he and Emily put on their coats and headed for the launch.  
  
* * *  
5:00 P.M.  
The Port Charles courtroom was buzzing with excitement as the citizens, the press, and media gathered in the large courtroom. Lucky, Liz, Nik, Em, and the Spencer family sat in the first two rows. Helena entered with her lawyer and sat in the defense area. Luke snickered as Helena walked past their group. Laura playfully hit his knee while Nikolas uncomfortably shifted in his seat. Emily looked up at her husband.  
  
"Are you okay Nikolas?" she asked.  
  
"I feel guilty that my grandmother is going to jail."  
  
"Honey, Helena did some bad things. That's how your family is. Of course, you aren't like them at all," Emily said as she held onto his hand.  
  
"Neither is Alexis."  
  
"Someone mention me?" asked the very pregnant 35 year-old attorney as she and her husband Ned Ashton and Jasper and Chloe Jacks sat in the row behind Nik and Em.  
  
"Nik was just saying that he feels guilty Helena is going to jail," said Em.  
  
"Hey guys," said Lucky. "Liz and I are pregnant again!" The Spencer family, Nik, Em, Alexis, Ned and Chloe and Jax cheered.  
  
"It's about time I started getting more grandchildren!" yelled Luke. Laura hit him again and 8 year-old Lulu hugged Lucky.  
  
"Everyone?" said the Bailiff. "We are ready to begin. This court is now in session. All rise. Preceding over the People vs. Helena Cassidine case is the honorable Judge Susan Welsh." The judge entered and everyone sat down.  
  
"Let the trial begin. Ms. Jensen, your opening statements please..."  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Port Charles International Airport  
Gate #32  
6:00 P.M.  
  
21 year-old Sly Eckert stretched as he and his girlfriend got off their plane.  
  
"Wow. Who ever thought flying 6 hours round trip from California to New York could be so tiring?" asked Sly.  
  
"I did," said 18 year-old Faith as she set down her duffel bag on a chair. She groaned as she removed her sock and shoe and rubbed her foot. "Well, Romeo, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind when you said 'luxurious plane ride'."  
  
"How was I suppose to know that we would be stuck in Chicago due to a storm?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe if you watched the weather report once in a while," said Faith. Sly rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't get too sarcastic," he replied.  
  
"Come on, let's get our stuff," said Faith. They held hands and walked to the baggage claim. Then they headed for 321 Harbor View Rd...  
  
* * *  
  
321 Harbor View Rd.  
8:00 P.M.  
  
"Boy, I'm beat," said Ned as he and Alexis entered the Gatehouse. "Hmm, that's funny. I could have sworn I locked the door when we left." He stopped as he entered the Living Room.  
  
"Why are the lights on, Ned?" asked Alexis.  
  
"I thought I turned them off," he replied. Just then, Faith came out from the kitchen in a purple dress with her back towards Ned and Alexis.  
  
"I want no burnt on my Grilled Cheese Sly!" Faith yelled as she turned around. She gasped. "Mama! You're home early!" Faith cried.  
  
"Faith? Oh my gosh! I forgot you were coming!"  
  
"Mama?" asked a confused Ned. Alexis and Faith grinned as they hugged.  
  
* * *  
  
"So let me get this straight. Faith, you're my wife's biological daughter by Stefan and her, right?" asked Ned. Faith nodded. Sly came in with Grilled Cheese for everyone and Ned shook hands with Sly.  
  
"Stefan and I thought that we were VERY distant cousins. Then we decided that it was right for us to conceive a child because we were very much in love. So we made love and before I knew it, I was pregnant with Faith," said Alexis.  
  
"Wow," said Ned. "That's amazing."  
  
"Yup," said Faith. "Sly, let's go to bed. I start school tomorrow anyways." Sly nodded.  
  
"Right . Goodnight Ned and Alexis."  
  
" 'Night," they replied. Faith and Sly headed up the stairs and went to their room.  
  
"Sly?" asked Faith as she put on some music.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Dance with me." A new song came on the radio as they held each other and they started to sway to the music.  
  
Look at me   
You may think you see who I really am   
But you'll never know me   
Every day   
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see   
If I wear a mask   
I can fool the world   
But I cannot fool my heart   
  
"Sly? It's our song."  
  
"Yup, it sure is."  
  
"Hold me Sly."  
  
Who is that girl I see   
Staring straight back at me?   
When will My reflection show   
Who I am inside  
  
I am now in a world where I can have to hide my heart   
And what I believe in   
But somehow I will show the world   
What's inside my heart   
And be loved for who I am  
  
"I love you Sly."  
  
"I love you too Faith," said Sly as he kissed her gently on the lips. Faith returned the kiss and they were lost in the moment. Sly removed his shirt and Faith undressed.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Sly asked.  
  
"I'm sure. I've been ready since you first declared your love to me," said Faith. Then they started to make love.  
  
Who is that girl I see   
Staring straight back at me?   
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?   
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?   
When will my reflection show?   
Who I am inside?  
  
  
There's a heart that must be free to fly   
That burns with a need to know the reason why   
Why must we all conceal   
What we think   
How we feel?   
Must there be a secret me   
I'm forced to hide I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time   
  
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside?   
When will my reflection show   
Who I am inside?  
  
They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  



	3. Beginnings

Chapter 2: Beginnings  
  
The next day  
7:00 AM  
Faith and Sly's room  
  
Faith opened her eyes and smiled at Sly who was holding her close. When she looked at the clock, she screamed. Sly was startled.  
  
"Crap! I'm going to be late for my first day of school!" She quickly got out of bed, got dressed and bolted out of her room and down the stairs. She entered the kitchen to find Ned reading his paper and drinking his morning coffee and poured herself some Frosted Flakes into a bowl.  
  
"Good morning Faith," said Ned. "You're up early. Doesn't school start at 8:00?"  
  
"Can't talk Ned," mumbled Faith as she scarfed down her breakfast at the table. "I'm going to be late for my first day at PCU." A very round Alexis trotted in the kitchen. Sly followed  
  
"Morning everyone. How did you all sleep?" Sly asked. "I wouldn't know. I was too busy holding Faith."  
  
"Sly," Faith warned. "Don't you start too!" She glanced at the clock and nearly choked on her cereal. "Great, now I'm going to be late!"  
  
"Here honey," said Alexis, "take my car." She handed a set of keys with the car key in her hand.  
  
"Thanks Mom! You're the best!" Faith cried as she took the keys, kissed her mom and Ned both on the cheek, passionately kissed Sly, and left the house. Ned and Alexis looked at each other and laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Port Charles University  
1:00 PM  
  
Lucky and Liz walked towards the Fine Arts building when Faith accidentally bumped into them.  
  
"Whoops, my bad," said Liz as they collided.  
  
"No, no, it's mine. I was in a hurry," said Faith.  
  
"We've never seen you around campus before. Are you new?" asked Lucky.  
  
"Yeah, today's my first day," she replied.  
  
"I'm Liz and this is my husband Lucky."  
  
"You're married?" They nodded. "That's pretty young. I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I forgot to introduce myself. Name's Faith, Faith Davis." Liz coughed.  
  
"As in Alexis Davis?" she asked.  
  
"Alexis is my mom. It's a long story. How do you two know her?"  
  
"A long story. She's a friend of the family," said Lucky.  
  
"Well, I got to get to my class. I'm taking music education."  
  
"We're headed to that way. We'll walk you there." The three of them headed for the Fine Arts building, not knowing that someone was watching them. The woman stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"So, my darling granddaughters, you've met for the first time since you were born. How sweet. Your lives are about to change drastically." She laughed and rubbed her hands together. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her from behind and slit her throat. Helena bled to her death...  
  
* * *  
  
PCU  
Exterior Fine Arts building  
2:00 PM  
  
Liz, Lucky and Faith walked out of their building just in time to see Nik and Em, Sly (who had reunited with Laura and Luke), the Spencers, Alexis, Ned, and a bunch of police officers and some paramedics. They rushed over to their respected families along with a bunch of other students.  
  
"Mom," said Lucky, "what happened?"  
  
"Helena was murdered," Laura replied. Faith and Liz gasped.  
  
"She's gone?" Faith cried. "That witch is gone?" She grinned at Alexis and they starting singing "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead."  
  
"Natasha, who is this?" asked Luke.  
  
"Everyone, with the exception of Sly, Ned," she began, but was interrupted by Faith.  
  
"Liz and Lucky too," said Faith. "They're in some of my classes."  
  
"Them too then I guess. Everyone, this is my daughter, Faith," finished Alexis.  
  
"DAUGHTER?" the others cried. Faith nodded.  
  
"Stefan is my father," said Faith.   
  
"I miss him. I wish he were still here," said Nik.  
  
"Me too," said Faith.  
  
Meanwhile, the dean at PCU came rushing over after getting out of a security car.  
  
"What happened here?" she asked.  
  
"My grandmother was murdered," said Faith. The dean gasped.  
  
"Who did it?" the dean replied.  
  
"We're not sure, but the coroner said someone slit her throat," said Nikolas, as he ran his fingers through his hair. Alexis rubbed her eyes with her hand and Ned rubbed her shoulder. The memories of her real mother Kristen Bergman having her throat in front of her when she was 5 just gave her the heebie-jeebies.  
  
"I think it's best if you all take some time to recover from this. Why don't the five of you stay home for awhile," said the Dean to Lucky, Liz, Nik, Em, and Faith. They all nodded. A phone started ringing. Just about everyone was checking theirs.  
  
"It's mine," said Alexis. "Excuse me." She stepped out of the way to answer her phone. She answered it. "Alexis Ashton." She paused to listen. "May I ask who you represent? Yeah...Okay, we'll be right there. Bye." She joined the group again. "Guys, we have to go downtown to see Helena's lawyer. Something about her will or something like that."  
  
"Sounds fine with me since the dean gave us the rest of the day off," said Lucky.  
  
"I'd better call Betty and tell that we'll be late picking Luke up," said Liz.  
  
"Luke? Isn't that..?" began Faith.  
  
"Luke's our son's name," said Liz. "We named him after Lucky. Sort of like a Lucky Jr."  
  
"Oh. Well, let's head down to the office then," said Faith. Everyone said good-bye to the dean and left, not knowing that a familiar face was lurking in the shadows...  
  
  
* * *  
  
Downtown Port Charles  
Brown and Davidson Law Firm  
3:00 P.M.  
  
The Spencers, Alexis, Ned, Faith, Sly, Nik and Em all walked into the attorney's office and took a seat. Helena's attorney walked into the room.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm George Brown, Mrs. Cassidine's lawyer. If you would all take a seat, we can begin."  
  
"Hiya, George," said Luke. "Look, can we get this over with? We all have a lot to do today."  
  
"I understand that sir, so I'll cut to the chase. You've all been called to hear the reading of Mrs. Cassidine's will. I was instructed to hand these out to Nikolas Cassidine, Faith Davis, Elizabeth Spencer, and Alexis Ashton. She said you will find all of the documents legal." He handed a manila envelope to each of the ladies and Faith immediately opened hers.  
  
"I wonder what the old bat has up her sleeve now," said Faith. Faith pulled out numerous documents. She gasped. "What?"  
  
"What is it Faith?" asked Sly.  
  
"I have a sister...a twin sister. And it's Liz," she said as she as Liz looked at each other. Liz pulled out her real birth certificate.  
  
"Elisha Elizabeth Stefanovich Cassidine, born November 12th, 1982. Adopted November 12th as Elizabeth Imogene Webber by Jeff and Cynthia Webber." Faith pulled out her birth certificate.  
  
"Katya Faith Stefanovich Davidovich-Cassidine, born November 12th, 1982. Sent to St. Catherine's Boarding School in California in 1992 for 11 years, and released as an adult on November 12th 2003...Why did they lie about my age?"  
  
"To keep you safe from Helena," said Alexis with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sisters?" asked Liz and Faith, both with tears in their eyes.  
  
"How?" asked Alexis. "I thought I only had one." Realization hit Alexis. " She paid them...Helena paid the doctors to take Liz away from me."  
  
"Don't cry Mama. At least you have both of us now..." said Faith as she and Liz hugged Alexis.  
  
"I have both of you now...if only your father were here then would I even be happier knowing that my two girls have their real family."  
  
"Don't be sad Mama," said Faith. "I miss Stefan too."  
  
"Holy cats, Em!" cried Nik as he pulled out his papers.  
  
"What Hon?" asked Em with concern as she looked at her husband.  
  
"Stefan is my father......." he said. Laura put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"What Nikolas?" asked Laura.  
  
"He's my father, Mother," said Nik. "Stefan really is my father..."  
  
  
* * *  
  
Later at Kelly's  
  
The six teens sat at a table at Kelly's celebrating Helena's death with a dinner. Lucky and Liz ran Kelly's ever since Luke and Bobbie couldn't run it anymore.  
  
"Hey guys, who wants dessert?" asked Liz as she pulled a pan from another table. She uncovered it revealing...  
  
"BROWNIES!" cried Nik and Em.  
  
"Brownies?" asked Sly and Faith in confusion.  
  
"It started when we had our first dinner right before Lucky was kidnapped. The four of us made a pact to be together."  
  
"Oh," said Faith. "Well, Sly and I should join the pact."  
  
"Great!" said Em. She rubbed her round belly. "I still can't believe the baby's coming next month Nik."  
  
"I can't wait," Nik replied as he kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I love you," said Em.  
  
"I love you too," said Nik.  
  
Faith slugged Nik on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me brother dear, but their are other people in this room!" she said.  
  
"Still, you didn't have to hit me so hard!"  
  
"Guys," said Lucky, "I'd like to make a toast." He held his brownie high. "To new friends, old friends, new found siblings, and expectant mothers. Friends forever!"  
  
"FRIENDS FOREVER!" everyone cried.  
  
  
  



	4. A New Face

Ch. 3  
A New Face  
One month later...  
Wyndemere  
March 19th, 2003  
5:00 PM  
  
Nik and Em were sitting at the dinner table eating dessert when Em started to look at her watch.  
  
"Em, are you okay?" asked Nik.  
  
"Nik, I think it's time."  
  
"Time for what?" he asked.  
  
"Nik, the baby's coming," she replied.  
  
"WHAT?" he cried. "Oh crap! Let's get your things and go." Nik got up, helped Em up and they left with the suitcase by the door and their coats.  
  
* * *  
  
General Hospital Maternity Ward  
Emily's Room  
8:00 PM  
  
"That's it, Em, you're doing great!" said Nik. Emily grabbed him by his shirt in pain and looked at him.  
  
"Nikolas, I swear, if you touch me one more time, I'll kill you with my own two hands!" yelled Emily as she pushed. Nik looked at Alan, who was delivering the baby, in fear.  
  
"Don't worry Nik," said Alan, "they all say that. She be her normal self one the baby's out."  
  
"I should hope so!" he cried.  
  
"Okay Em, the head is out," said Alan. "One more push hon."  
  
"Okay Dad," said Em. She pushed with all of her might. The baby finally came out.  
  
"It's a girl!" said Alan, who was crying as well, besides Emily, Nik, and the baby. Alan placed his granddaughter on Emily's chest and wiped her off.  
  
"Nik, would you like to cut the cord?" asked Alan.  
  
"I'd love to, Dad," grinned Nik as Alan handed him the scissors. Alan and Monica watched with joy as their son-in-law cut the cord and wrap his daughter up in a blanket. Nik and Em kissed and Em apologized for anything she might offensively said back there.  
  
"Dad," began Em, "send in the others, will you?"  
  
"Sure Hon," said Alan. He went outside. Monica came over and hugged Emily.  
  
"Emily, I'm so proud of you. You're a real trooper."  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"And you Nikolas, I'm very proud of you for loving my daughter so much."  
  
"Thanks, Mom," he replied. Meanwhile, Lucky, Liz, Faith, Sly, and little Luke walked in. So did Luke and Laura.  
  
"Oh Nikolas, she's so beautiful," said Laura.  
  
"She looks just like you Em," said Liz, who was now 4 months pregnant.  
  
"She even has Nikky's nose," said Faith.  
  
"Hey! Lulu and Em are the only ones who can call me that!" cried Nik.  
  
"Sounds like he got beaten up today!" smirked Sly. Lucky brought his son over to Emily and the baby.  
  
"Son, this is your cousin. I hope you will be nice to her."  
  
"All right, Daddy," he replied.  
  
"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" asked Liz.  
  
"That's why we wanted you guys in here. We want to name her Faith Elizabeth Cassidine."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day.....  
  
  
"I still can't believe my goddaughter is also my namesake! Isn't this awesome Sly?" asked Faith as she and Sly sat at home on the couch. Faith tensed a little.   
  
"Honey, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I don't feel good," said Faith. I'm going to go lie down."  
  
"I'll carry you to bed. Then I'm going to call Monica and ask her to take a look at you."  
  
"Fine by me," said Faith as Sly picked her up and whisked her to bed...  
  
* * *  
  
"I'M WHAT?!!!" screamed Faith as Monica looked her over.  
  
"You're pregnant," said Monica.  
  
"No, this can't happen to me! Sly and I aren't even married yet!"  
  
"Honey, this happens to a lot of people. Even adults that aren't married yet get pregnant."  
  
"How am I going to tell Mom..." moaned Faith as she put her head in her hands. Alexis entered the room. She was expected to have the baby any day now.  
  
"Tell me what Hon?" She asked. "Hi Monica."  
  
"Hi Alexis."  
  
"Mom, I, I'm.."  
  
"You're what Hon?" asked Alexis.  
  
"I, I'm pregnant." A crying Faith got out of bed and ran down the hall, past Ned, and into the bathroom. Ned came into the room and stared at a frozen Alexis.  
  
"Alexis, what was that about?" he asked.  
  
"Faith's pregnant," she said, crying.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're WHAT?" asked Sly.  
  
"I said, we're pregnant," said Faith.  
  
"Well, duh, but when did we do it?"  
  
"The only time we were together. Valentine's day."  
  
"Damn," swore Sly. "So now what?"  
  
"What do you mean, now what? Sly, we're having a baby. Seeing we're not married yet makes a difference." Sly grinned as Faith said this.  
  
"That's it!" he shouted. "Faith, you're a genius."  
  
"What are you talking about Sly?"  
  
"The only way to solve this is to get married!"  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?" cried Faith.  
  
"No, I'm serious," said Sly. He started to get down on one knee. "Faith Elizabeth Davis, will you marry me?" Faith was crying as he asked this.  
  
"Yes Sly Eckert, yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" Faith knocked Sly to the ground in a passionate kiss. "I love you Sly," said Faith.  
  
"I love you too Faith," said Sly.  
  
  



	5. An Old Face

Chapter 4  
An Old Face  
3 months later....  
  
June 2nd, 2003  
Mt. Hebron Church  
Faith's Dressing Room  
  
Faith took a deep breath as she looked into the mirror in her dressing room. Today she was marrying the man she loved so much, and was she nervous. A knock came at the door. It was Emily and Liz.  
  
"Hi Faith, can we come in? asked Emily.  
  
"Yeah. I was just finishing up the final touches," Faith replied as she smoothed her dress. "Liz, can you pin on my flowers?"  
Liz nodded and took the crown of Flowers from Faith. Liz gently placed them on Faith's head and pinned it tight.  
  
"There," she said. "Are you ready now?"  
  
"Yeah," said Faith. "I'm ready." Liz motioned outside the door for Ned to come in. Faith grabbed her bouquet as Ned came in.  
  
"Wow, Faith, you look beautiful!" said Ned. Faith blushed.  
  
"Thanks Ned," said Faith.  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's get this over with," said Faith as she took Ned's arm. And the ceremony started. First was the processional as Lulu and Brooke-Lynn, who both agreed to be flower girls. Then came Emily and Elizabeth, as the Matrons of Honor. Lucky and Nikolas, the best men, grinned at their blushing wives. One reason was Elizabeth was eight and a half months pregnant, and Emily was still trying to shed those extra pounds from having her daughter. They both looked fat in their dresses. Faith took a deep breath as the wedding march started to play.  
  
"Ready, Hon?" asked Ned.  
  
"Yup," said Faith. "I'm ready." The walk down the aisle doesn't take very long, because Faith is soon next to Sly, holding his hand. She looks at him and smiles. He smiles at her, knowing that they'll be happy together for the rest of their lives.  
  
* * *  
  
A couple weeks later...  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Tenth Annual Nurse's Ball!" said Lucy Coe. Everyone cheered or applauded.  
  
"Our first act tonight is a very special one. Give up for those Q boys, Edward, Alan, Ned, and A.J. as they sing the famous Temptations song, "Get Ready, 'cause Here They come." Everyone clapped as the curtain rose and the music started. Ned, Edward, Alan and A.J. were dressed in suits, sunglasses, and 40's hats. Some people started to laugh a little.  
  
  
Ned: Never met a girl could make me feel the way that you do  
  
Others: You're all right  
  
Ned: Whenever I'm asked what makes a my dreams real tell 'em you do  
  
Others: You're out of' sight  
  
All: Well twiddley dee, twiddley dum  
Look out baby 'cause here I come  
  
They do a butt dance that makes everyone laugh. Some cheer.  
  
Ned: I'm bringing you a love that's true  
  
Others at same time: Ah....  
  
All: Get ready, get ready  
  
Ned: Start makin' love to you  
  
Others at same time: Ah...  
  
All: Get ready, get ready  
Get ready, 'cause here I come  
Get ready, 'cause here I come  
  
Alan: You wanna' play hide and seek with love, let me remind you  
  
Others: You're all right  
  
Alan: Lovin' you're gonna' miss, and the time it takes to find you  
  
Others: You're out of' sight  
  
All: Well fee fi, fo fum  
Look out baby, 'cause here I come  
  
A.J: I'm bringing you a love that's true  
  
Others: Get ready, get ready  
  
A.J: Start makin' love to you  
  
Others: Get ready, get ready  
  
All: Get ready, 'cause here I come  
Get ready, 'cause here I come  
  
At the musical interlude, the guys do their own little dance number which gets everyone laughing, even Monica.  
  
Edward: Baby all my freedoms should you want me to I think I'll understand  
  
Others: You're all right  
  
Edward: Hope I get to you before they do, 'cause that's how I planned it  
  
Others: You're out of' sight  
  
All: Well twiddley dee, twiddley dum  
Look out baby 'cause here I come  
  
Ned: I'm bringing you a love that's true  
  
Others: Get ready, get ready  
  
Ned: Start makin' love to you  
  
Others: Get ready, get ready  
  
All: Get ready, 'cause here I come  
Get ready, 'cause here I come, Yeah!  
  
As the song ends everyone is in hysterics and is clapping. The guys bow and exit the stage. Lucy comes on.  
  
"Wasn't that something? Let's hear it one more time for the Fab Four!" she said. Everyone claps or cheers. Lucy giggles. "We'll get back to more fabulous entertainment right after this quick break. Oh, don't forget to bid on those Silent Auction items. There's polka pilate lessons out there again to be had!" Everyone laughs. "So get out there and bid and we'll be right back with you!" Everyone claps and the band starts to play. Faith stands up from her table to stretch.  
  
"Ahhh," said Faith. "After watching a performance like that makes me sore from laughing so much."  
  
"Yeah, well, Quartermaine Guys will do that to you," said Emily as she put her arm around her. "Come on, we have to get ready for our performance."  
  
"Okay," said Faith. They walked backed stage to get dressed.  
  
"You didn't tell me she was performing with Em," whispered Sly into Alexis' ear. Ned and Alexis were at the table next to eight good friends.  
  
"She wanted it to be a surprise. I think you'll love it, because it's the first time an actual Cassidine raised as a Cassidine is actually singing at the Nurse's Ball."  
  
Song credits: *"Get ready" by the Temptations, Copyright circa. 1964*   
* * *  
  
Everyone applauds as Lucy comes on stage.  
  
"Thank you, thank you so very much. This next performance is a special one because we have our first Cassidine up on stage here in the Versailles Room. And no, it's not Nikolas, Luke." Everyone laughs as Luke and the guys pool all of their bets. Lucy giggles. "Let's here it for Emily Bowen-Quartermaine Cassidine and Faith Davis-Eckert as they cheer for their men!" Everyone applauded as the curtain rose and the music started. Faith started to sing.  
  
Faith: My baby, he don't talk sweet  
He ain't got much to say  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
I know that he loves me anyway  
  
Emily: And maybe he don't dress fine  
But I don't really mind  
'Cuz every time he pulls me near  
I just wanna cheer  
  
(CHORUS:)  
  
Both: Let's hear it for the boy!  
Oh, let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand  
Whoa, Maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my loving one-man show  
Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!  
Let's hear it for the boy!  
  
Faith: My baby may not be rich  
He's watching every dime  
But every night he holds me  
And we always have a real good time  
  
Emily: And maybe he sings off-key  
But That's all right by me  
But what he does, he does so well  
Makes me wanna yell  
  
Both: Let's hear it for the boy!  
Oh, let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand  
Whoa, Maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my loving one-man show  
Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!  
Let's hear it for the boy!  
  
Faith: Let's hear it for my man!  
Emily: Let's hear for my baby!  
Faith: Let's hear it for the boy!  
Emily: Let's hear it for my man!  
  
Both: Whoa, Maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my loving one-man show  
Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!  
Let's hear it for the boy!  
  
The girls end and everyone applauds. Sly and Nik whistle as Faith and Em bow and blow kisses to their men. Liz and Lucky laugh. The curtain goes down and Lucy giggles and applauds as she comes back on stage.  
  
"How about those young ladies! Aren't they something?" asked Lucy. Everyone cheers or applauds. A few whistle. Emily and Faith soon come from backstage as they make their way to their table. Lucy is given a piece of paper. She looks it over and looks shocked.  
  
"Wow. Ummm, I just received this note saying that a generous donation has been made to the General Hospital Aids Related Charities, for One Million Dollars, by Mr. Stefan Cassidine?!" A few people murmur as Stefan makes his entrance into the room.  
  
"Stefan?" asked Alexis as she looked towards him and gets up.  
  
"Daddy!" shouts Faith. She runs to him and Stefan embraces her. Liz and Nikolas go to him and they all hug.  
  
"Is it really you Father?" asked Nikolas.  
  
"It's me Nikolas. With Helena gone, we're free of her evil doings," said Stefan.  
  
"Wait a minute Dad," said Faith. "How did you know she was dead?"  
  
"I know who killed her."  
  
"Who?" asked the three of them as they looked at him. Everyone else in the room stared in disbelief  
  
"Me," he replied.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"YOU?" asked Liz, Nik, and Faith.  
  
"Yes," said Stefan. "Me."  
  
"You killed Helena?" asked Faith.  
  
"Someone had to do it," Stefan replied.  
  
"And he did," murmured Luke from the Spencer's table. Luke rose.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Count Vlad," said Luke as he rose and walked over to him.  
  
"Save it dad," said Lucky as Lucky and the rest of the table got up.  
  
"Yeah Luke," said Liz, "cool it."  
  
"Like I need to. Vlad here tried to frame me for his 'Death'."  
  
"It was probably Helena, Luke," said Faith.  
  
"She's right Luke," said Stefan. "It was Helena."  
  
  
Song Credits: * "Let's Hear It for the Boy," by Deniece Williams, 1984*  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, now that everyone is accounted for, we can resume the festivities. Please welcome, singing and playing the hit Christian song, "I Could Sing of Your Love Forever," please welcome Sly Eckert, Faith Davis-Eckert, Nikolas Cassidine, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine Cassidine, Allison Barrington, Jamal Woods, Elizabeth Webber-Spencer and Lucky Spencer also known as Y.A. Inc. !" said Lucy. Everyone applauded as the curtain rose and Faith started strumming her Acoustic guitar. Everyone else soon joined in on their instruments. Lucky was playing Bass guitar, Emily and Allison on keyboards, Jamal on drums, Liz on tambourine, Sly on Electric guitar and Nikolas on String bass. Lucky started to sing.  
  
Lucky: Over the mountains and the sea  
Your river runs with love for me  
And I will open up my heart  
And let the healer set me free  
  
I'm happy to be in the truth  
And I will daily lift my hands  
For I will always sing  
Of when your love came down  
  
I could sing of your love forever....  
  
Lucky held the note as Faith, Allison, Emily, and Liz sang "Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na. Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na." Faith drew a deep breath and started to sing by herself.  
  
Faith: Over the mountains and the sea  
Your river runs with love for me  
And I will open up my heart  
And let the healer set me free  
  
I'm happy to be in the truth  
And I will daily lift my hands  
For I will always sing  
Of when your love came down  
  
Everyone joined in the chorus.  
  
All: I could sing of your love forever  
I could sing of your love forever  
  
I could sing of your love forever  
I could sing of your love forever...  
  
Sly and Faith: Oh, I feel like dancing  
It's foolishness you know  
But when the world has seen the light  
They will dance with joy  
Like we're dancing now...  
  
All: I will sing of your love forever  
I will sing of your love forever  
  
I will sing of your love forever  
I will sing of your love forever  
  
Everyone but Faith faded away, leaving Faith to end the song with a solo.   
  
Faith: Over the mountains and the sea  
Your river runs with love for me  
And I will open up my heart  
And let the healer set me free  
  
I'm happy to be in the truth  
And I will daily lift my hands  
For I will always sing  
Of when your love came down  
  
I will sing of your love forever  
I will sing of your love forever  
  
I will sing of your love forever  
I will sing of your love forever  
  
Sing and sing and sing, to see you through  
oh, oh....  
  
When she stopped, everyone went wild. Everyone took a bow and the eight best friends exited the stage. Faith and Sly kissed. Lucky, Liz, Nik, Em, Allison, and Jamal all hugged.  
  
"We did it guys!" said Allison. They all cheered. What a wonderful world this was going to be.  
  
  
Song credits: I Could Sing of Your Love Forever by Sonicflood, copyright 1998  
  
* * *  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up for Ned Ashton!" said Lucy. Everyone cheered. The curtain rose as the music started. Ned started to sing.  
  
Ned: I wonder how you're feeling there's ringing in my ears.  
And no one to relate to 'cept the sea.Who can I believe in ?   
I'm kneeling on the floor.There has to be a force. Who do I phone ?  
The stars are out and shining. But all I really want to know  
  
Chorus  
Oh won't you show me the way  
I want you show me the way  
  
  
Well, I can see no reason.. you living on your nerves  
When someone drop a cup and I submerge  
I'm swimming in a circle ... I feel I'm going down  
There has to be a fool to play my part  
Someone thought of healing.. But all I really want to know  
I wonder if I'm dreaming I feel so unashamed  
I can't believe this is happening to me.I watch you when you're sleeping  
And then I want to take your love  
  
Oh won't you show me the way  
I want you day after day  
  
Everyone went wild as the song ended. Lucy giggled as she came back on stage.  
  
"Let's hear it one more time for Ned Ashton!" she said.   
  
Everyone cheered or whistled. Alexis smiled and blew him a kiss. It was a wonderful evening.  
  
  



	6. The Beginning? Or the End?

Ch. 5  
The Beginning, or the End?  
  
Later that night...  
  
  
"Whew!" cried Faith as she, Sly, and the gang entered Lucky and Liz's house. "What a night!" She set her guitar and suitcase down by the door and collapsed on the couch. All of the "teens" were going to spend the night at Lucky and Liz's house, their kids sleeping over at Luke and Laura's.  
  
"You could say that again, Faith," said Lucky.  
  
"I'm hungry. Is their any pizza left sweetheart?" asked Liz as she rubbed her belly. Liz was now almost nine months pregnant.  
  
"I think so. Try the bottom shelf, Hon," said Lucky. Liz made her way into the kitchen and Faith grabbed her suitcase.  
  
"I'm going to go change guys," said Faith as she started up the stairs. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay babe," said Sly. As soon as she was out of view, Sly turned to the others.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm planning a surprise for Faith. I'm in the works of buying a house for the three of us."  
  
"Three?" asked Lucky.  
  
"Yeah, you know, me, Faith and the baby."  
  
"Oh, duh! Stupid me!" said Lucky as he hit himself in the head..  
  
"Anyway, the papers are in order and tomorrow I'm going to take her to lunch and then I'm going to surprise with the house."  
  
"Wow, I'm really excited for you guys," said Emily.  
  
"Excited for what?" asked Liz and Faith who came in at the same time.  
  
"Nothing," said Sly. As Sly kissed his wife, Lucky mouthed, 'I'll tell you later." Liz nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ah, I'm so glad everything's back to normal," said Faith. "Father's home, I have wonderful friends and family who love me so much and I'm very glad."  
  
"Okay," said Emily. "Should I order pizza?"  
  
"Yeah!" said everyone. Emily wrote down the orders and when the pizzas came, it turned into a feeding feast for pigs.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning...  
  
Lucky got up bright and early to survey the damage. Pizza boxes were on top of the coffee table, pop cans and wine glasses were on the floor. Nik and Emily's living room could be proclaimed as a disaster zone. Liz walked down the stairs. The girls had gone upstairs after they ate and had zonked out right away. She walked over to him.  
  
"Morning sweetheart," said Liz. She kissed him. Everyone else had come downstairs a few seconds later. Liz got this funny look on her face and gasped, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Lucky?" Liz asked. Lucky looked at her.  
  
"What is it babe?"  
  
"It's time," she said in a hurry as a contraction hit..  
  
"It is?" he asked. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Damn it Lucky! I'm sure! My water just broke. OW!" She grabbed her stomach in pain. Emily and Faith steadied her while Lucky called the hospital, then Luke and Laura.  
  
"Breathe Liz," said Em. "Breathe." Liz took a deep breath. Lucky grabbed his wife.  
  
"Come on baby," he said. "Let's get to the hospital, and fast." Liz nodded.  
  
"We'll come with you guys," said Nik. "We'll follow in the Jag." Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and we'll follow in the Bronco," Faith said. "I'll call Alexis and let her know what's happening."  
  
"Okay, let's go," said Lucky. They got outside and left.  
  
* * *  
  
In the Bronco....  
  
  
Faith grabbed her car phone as Sly got behind the wheel. Faith dialed Alexis' cell.  
  
"Alexis Ashton," said the voice on the other end.  
  
"Mom? It's Faith. Liz just went into labor five minutes ago and we're on our way to GH."  
  
"Okay honey, we'll see you there," said Alexis. "Tell Sly to drive carefully."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." They hung up and Faith turned to Sly.  
  
"She said to drive carefully."  
  
"I know Hon, it's not like you're having our baby yet."  
  
"I can't wait for our baby to be born."  
  
"Neither can I, babe, neither can I."  
* * *  
  
  
Faith was nervously pacing the hallway of the Maternity Ward. Emily, Nikolas, Sly, Alexis, Ned, Luke, Laura, Lulu and Brooke-Lynn were sitting in chairs, watching her go back and forth.  
  
"Faith honey, sit down and relax," said Alexis. Faith stopped and looked at her mother.  
  
"I won't relax Mama." Faith began to pace again. "Damn, what taking so long?" she asked. "She was seven centimeters when we got here."  
  
"It's only been an hour," said Sly, who looked at his watch. Lucky came out from Liz's room.  
  
"Guys?" he asked. Everyone looked up. "She's fully dilated. She's asking for you Faith. You too Em." Faith smiled.  
  
"Great. Come on Em," said Faith. Faith and Em walked in to Liz's room as Liz began to push...  
  
* * *  
  
Liz and Lucky were sitting on Liz's bed, Liz holding their brand new baby girl.  
  
"She's got your nose," said Lucky as he placed a finger on his daughter's nose.  
  
"Yeah, but she's got your baby blue eyes," said Liz as she looked at Lucky.  
  
"I love you Liz," said Lucky.  
  
"I love you too Lucky," said Liz and they kissed.  
  
"What are we going to call her?" asked Liz. "We need to keep the "L' part that's for sure."  
  
"How about if her middle name was Liberty? Isn't today the 4th of July?" asked Lucky.  
  
"That's a great idea. And I always wanted to call my little girl Jessica. But we'll call her Libby for short because Sly and Faith are calling their daughter Jessica too."   
  
Lucky smiled. He scoffed.  
  
"Jessica Liberty Spencer," he said with a smile. "Yeah, I like that." The three of them fell asleep together.  
  
* * *  
  
November 18th, 2003  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday Liz and Faith, Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Today was Liz and Faith's 22nd birthdays. They blew out the candles. Faith was due any day now, while little Jessica Liberty Spencer was a little over four months old.  
  
"Shall I cut the cake?" asked Liz as Lucky handed her a knife.  
  
"Be my guest sis," said Faith. As Liz cut the cake, Faith got a funny look on her face, just Liz had when she went into labor. Faith grabbed her sister's arm.  
  
"Liz, this is it!" she yelled. Sly ran over to and steadied his wife.  
  
"Are you sure babe?" he asked.  
  
"Sly, I'm positive! We need to get to GH! NOW!" yelled Faith. The entire Gatehouse was in pandemonium as Faith went through her first contraction. Sly was getting the suitcase, Alexis and Ned were arguing who should drive, Lucky was calling the doctor, Luke and Laura were arguing who should stay and watch the kids, while Nik, Liz and Em, were helping Faith. Sly came downstairs and helped his wife up.  
  
"Ready babe?" he asked. Faith nodded.  
  
"Yeah, and we need to leave right now! This baby's coming now!" Everyone followed Faith and Sly out the door and got into their respective cars. All followed them to GH. It was going to be a great birthday present for Faith, that was for sure.  
  
* * *  
  
GH Maternity Ward  
Faith's room  
A few hours later....  
  
  
"Wow," said Faith as she held her newborn daughter in her arms. "She's so beautiful."  
  
When Sly and Faith had checked in to GH, the doctor examined her and said that she was already 9 and a half centimeters. When she got up to her room, it was time to push. A half hour later, Jessica Elizabeth Eckert had arrived.  
  
"Can you believe that our family is finally complete, Sly?" asked Faith as she looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, and it's weird too," he said as he lifted her chin up. "It feels like only yesterday I found out you were pregnant and I had asked you to be my bride."  
  
"I love you Sly," said Faith.  
  
"I love you Faith," said Sly. As they kissed, a figure watched from the shadows and rubbed it's hands together.  
  
"Soon my darling Faith....You, your husband, your precious little daughter, your sister and her family, and your brother and his family will pay for what you have done to me, HA HA HA!" As it said this, Sly and Faith jumped.  
  
"What was that?" asked a startled Faith. Little Jessica was crying now and Faith was trying to comfort her.  
  
"It was a laugh, an evil laugh," said Sly. "Don't worry, it was probably the family in the next room watching television or something."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," said Faith. They kissed again and all three of them fell asleep, not knowing what was to hit them...  
  
The End, for Now.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
So what'd ya think of the story so far? This is the end for TBOFNF for now. The sequel, called History Repeats Itself is in the process. It takes place a year later, when a person from Faith's past comes back to haunt her....  
  
C'ya!  
Holly  
  



End file.
